devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sitri
'''Sitri '''is a Demon Jarl who wishes to win the favor of King Kyou and advance himself in society. History Early Life Like most Demons, Sitri was born in the Demon Realm. He was a commoner. He lived in the city surrounding the High King's Castle. His mother and father were tailors. Their worked was renowned. The High King himself had bought many of their garments. Sitri found this life boring, and was always taking any oppurtunity to adventure and leave home. He took many oppurtunities to go to the Human Realm of Earth. Humans fascinated him so. It was during his time on Earth that he discovered his... ability. Sitri knew he was attractive, but the lust he inspired in people was almost humorous. It was at strange times that he noticed it happening. He began to test it. Whenever he tried to convince someone to do something, he kept in mind their response. He soon realized he could cause people to lust after, not only himself, but other people. A plan began to brew in his mind. He had no intentions of staying a commoner, and he knew how he'd go about it. Things came to a head when the new High King, Kyou, came parading around the village. Sitri was enarmoured with him immediately. For once, he did not mind that he was simply the son of two tailors. However, he didn't want to stay that way. Becoming a Jarl and Post-Jarlship He started small. Sitri used his powers to shape people's lust into a desire to follow him. From various towns, Sitri swayed the minds of different people. He acquired a small following. His new followers did not go unnoticed. However, he would need a direct connection to a Jarl. With utmost ease, he convinced a Jarl woman to marry him. As her husband, he would be heir to her title should she die... ....and she did die, and it was by his hand; not that anyone really knew that. This stirred a bit of controversy, either way. It was nothing Sitri could not handle, however. Using his followers, he had anyone who questioned his rise to power, killed. With less whispers, there was less talk of having him investigated. With his new title and new power, Sitri set out to uncover a rumored Fox Demon buried deep underground in the human realm. He knew this would have great risk, but it would also have high reward. It was while he was on Earth that he came across what he thought would be his end. An Angel, a girl named Lune, stopped him. After explaining what he was doing, he hoped she would let him go. Instead, she offered to help him find this Fox Demon. They traveled for a few months. Sitri sent word back to the Demon Realm every now and then. Lune and he soon found the Demon, however. He was in a permanent sleep, it seemed, so they had no problem taking his cloak and sword. The sword had a strange bracelet-like contraption with it. After putting it on his wrist, Sitri took the blade in hand. The blade felt almost alive. Lune grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around him. She then explained that she once knew this Fox Demon, and the Angels had him killed because they were in a relationship. She told Sitri that she'd been watching him for awhile after he showed up on Earth. Sitri knew what she was getting at almost immediately. "You want revenge." Lune wanted more than Revenge. She wanted to reverse the odds. She hated being an Angel, and she hated humans. Sitri agreed to help Lune bring down the heavens if she allowed him to be the ruler of this new world. She readily agreed.... and so began a relationship bound in blood. The Seed Appearance Sitri is an amalgamation of different types demons. However, he typically presents himself as a handsome young man. He appears almost human. His skin is light brown, eyes amber, and hair dark red. The main thing that gives away his demonic heritage are the curled horns that grow from his head. He appears in another form as well. He looks very feline, perhaps that of a leopard, but with feathery wings. In this form, he is more physically powerful, but his powers over lust are minimal and quite weak. His general physique is quite muscled, but more mesomorph style. He has a more slender than wide frame about his shoulders, and a thin waist. The definition in his stomach is a bit more "feminine" as his abs are not emphasized as much as the V-line is. Sitri doesn't wear clothes or armour besides the cloak. Personality Conniving, manipulative, lying and a snake... Sitri is pretty cruel. He greatly admires and obssesses over King Kyou. He has no limits and posesses an extremely ambiguous morality. He has no problem with murder to get where he needs/wants to be. He has some standards, however. If he makes alliances with people, he will not outright betray them, necessarily. He values his family, and moved his parents with him into their new home. Weapons and Skills Sitri has a sword that came with a bracelet of some sort. As long as he wears the bracelet, he can send himself to the sword. This makes for a very unorthodox fighting style. He often throws the blade and flings himself toward it, as well as combining hand to hand and basic sword fighting. The speed in which the bracelet will take him to the sword depends on how quickly he wants to get to it. His cloak offers great protection, so long as he has the hood raised. Sitri has the uncanny ability to make people lust after either himself or other people. However, it seems having the hood raised masks his powers of lust. He can also compel people to remove their clothing. His lust powers work in varying degrees, as lust does not have to be sexual. The powers hold an influence over the person so long as Sitri wills it. Depending oh how long he focuses on an individual, his powers can even influence their permanent thinking. He only used this on the Jarl he killed, however. When he is not within the vicinity, say the city, his influence powers fade. People keep all of their memory of what they were doing while under influence. Depending on how he uses the power, they may or may not be "willingly" doing their actions. Theme Music "Insanity Syndrome" by The Enigma TNG Gallery To Be Made. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:KieranKodona Category:Jarls Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Main Characters